


Driving Home For Christmas

by spellmanmanor



Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [17]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Rituals, Traditions, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor
Summary: Marie brings Zelda to her family's house to celebrate Christmas!My contribution to the wlw winter 2020 challenge prompt, rituals!
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman
Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: wlw Winter 2020





	Driving Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Driving Home For Christmas by Chris Rea.

Zelda sighed as she looked at the mess of clothes and shoes that were covering her bed. She pulled another shirt out of her wardrobe and pondered over it, wrinkling her nose as she threw it onto the growing pile behind her. She ran her hand through her hair, pressing her fingers to her temple to try and calm the pounding headache that had made itself present there. She’d never felt this stressed over something so silly before. It was only Marie’s family, why was she so nervous?! Despite that thought, her heart was still racing at the thought of meeting her girlfriend’s whole family and spending the festive period with them. 

A knock on the bedroom door brought her out of her worried thoughts. “Come in!” She called out as she pushed a pile of shoes under her bed to try and hide the mess she’d made. The door opened and in walked Marie with a bright, cheerful smile on her face. Her eyes flickered to the mess of clothes on the bed but she didn’t say anything. She walked over to Zelda and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Hello ma belle, how’s the packing going?” She smiled, tucking a stray curl of auburn hair behind Zelda’s ear before cupping her cheek. Zelda leant into her touch, allowing the feeling of Marie’s warm hand on her skin to calm her for a moment. 

“Well, not great, to be honest.” She sighed, crossing her arms and looking at the mess that was her bedroom. “I don’t know what to bring, none of my clothes are appropriate for New Orleans weather.” She picked up one of her pencil skirts that was hanging off the end of her bed and carefully folded it before placing it back down. Marie placed her hand on her back, softly rubbing circles there.

“We’ll find something, don’t worry.” She smiled and picked up a white linen dress from the pile on the floor. “What about this? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in this before!” She passed it to Zelda, who held it at arms length to analyse it. 

“I don’t know. Does it suit me?” She asked, holding it up to herself and looking in the mirror. Marie came behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and rested her chin on Zelda’s shoulder. 

“You suit everything, ma cherie.” She smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “You look absolutely beautiful in white, it really brings out the colour of your hair.” She continued, twirling a lock of said hair around her fingers. Zelda smiled at her in the mirror.

“Okay, I’ll pack this one then.” She turned in Marie’s arms and pressed a kiss to her lips before pulling away so she could fold the dress and put it in her suitcase. 

Half an hour later, they had managed to find 5 outfits to last Zelda the week, along with shoes and accessories to match. They struggled together to try and get the old leather suitcase zipped closed, but finally managed after both sitting on it whilst pulling the zip. They were a giggling mess once it was closed, both sitting on the lid, out of breath from all the pulling and tugging. 

“Are you looking forward to this week mon amour?” Marie asked once their laughter had died down. Zelda sighed and leaned against Marie’s side. 

“Yes, I’m excited to spend Solstice, sorry I mean Christmas, with you. But I’m nervous too.” She told her, resting her head on Marie’s shoulder as Marie wrapped an arm around her. 

“What are you nervous about?” Marie asked.

“What if your family don’t like me? I’m an ex Satanist, for Hecate’s sake! It’s a well known fact that Catholics and Satanists don’t get on! What if they hate me?” 

Marie pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her hair. “Zels, they’re going to love you, I promise. They don’t care what religion you are, all they care about is that you make me happy! You do, ma cherie, you make me so happy and I’m excited to spend this festive time with you.” 

Zelda smiled and lightly kissed Marie’s cheek as she snuggled into their cuddle. “I’m excited too.”

…

Marie grasped onto Zelda’s hand as they appeared in front of Marie’s family’s home in New Orleans, their suitcases appearing a few feet in front of them. Zelda brushed a hand through her hair to tidy it. “I’m starting to think I’m getting too old to teleport, that was exhausting.” She sighed, straightening her shirt. Marie laughed at her comment, picking their suitcases up with one hand before taking Zelda’s in her other. 

“Are you ready, ma cherie?” She asked, smiling.

“As ready as I’ll ever be!” Zelda smiled back, squeezing Marie’s hand as they made their way up the pathway to the front door. The house was decorated with brightly coloured lights, twinkling in the evening light. It was rather beautiful. 

Marie placed their suitcases down and knocked on the door, giving Zelda an encouraging kiss on the cheek just as the door opened to reveal an older couple standing in the doorway, all smiling faces and bright clothing. “Marie!” The woman exclaimed, stepping outside to pull Marie into a warm hug, followed by the man. Zelda stood awkwardly to the side, picking her nails as she watched them. 

Marie laughed as she pulled back. “Hi Mum, Dad, it’s so good to see you!” She smiled.

“It’s been so long! We’ve missed you mon enfant!” Her Dad replied, picking up the suitcases that were on the floor. 

“It really has!” Marie smiled. “Mum, Dad, I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Zelda!” She wrapped her arm around Zelda’s waist. Zelda nervously waited for them to disapprove of her, but instead they pulled her into a hug, much to her surprise. 

“Oh wow Marie, haven’t you done well! You’re beautiful!” Her Mum exclaimed as she pulled back to smile at her. Zelda blushed but smiled back and thanked her. 

“Indeed she is.” Marie pressed a kiss to Zelda’s cheek as they made their way into the house. It was decorated beautifully, filled with twinkling lights and brightly coloured tinsel. They led them into the living room where the rest of the family were seated, waiting for their arrival. A sudden feeling of nervousness filled Zelda. There were at least 20 people in the living room, all looking at her and Marie. The room moved around her but she felt as if she was stuck still. People approached them, pulling Marie into a hug and shaking Zelda’s hand. She complied with their greetings but she felt as if she was out of her body, watching everyone around her but not actually there. She started to panic inside. 

The feeling of someone tugging at the bottom of her dress broke her panicked state. She looked down to see a little girl with wild curly hair and adorable dimples looking up at her. She smiled and crouched down so she was level with the girl. “Hello there, what’s your name?” She asked.

The girl gave her a toothy grin. “Roseline.” She replied in a small voice, looking at Zelda in awe.

“Hello Roseline. I’m Zelda.” Zelda smiled at her, holding her hand out for the little girl to shake. Roseline giggled and swung her arms around Zelda’s neck, pulling her into a hug as she laughed. It took Zelda by surprise but she soon too was laughing and hugged the girl back. 

“Have you made a friend, ma cherie?” Zelda heard Marie say from above her. She looked up at her lover with a smile. Marie came and crouched down beside her. Roseline’s face lit up when she saw Marie and soon she was pulled into the hug too. “Bonjour, petite soeur!” Marie laughed as she hugged her little sister back. 

“Roseline has been waiting for your arrival all day! She’s been so excited.” Marie’s mother, who Zelda had learnt was called Esther, said from behind them, ruffling Roseline’s hair before bending over to pick her up. 

“I couldn’t wait to see you either, Rosie!” Marie smiled as she and Zelda stood up. 

“Everyone is here now so come through to the kitchen, I’ve prepared dinner for us all!” Esther smiled as she led the way, still carrying a giggling Roseline. 

…

They spent the next few days catching up with Marie’s family, allowing Zelda to get to know them all. They were all lovely, accepting her into the family instantly, making her feel as if she belonged. The younger children adored her, especially Roseline, who hardly ever left her and Marie’s side. They spent the days going for walks around New Orleans, watching festive movies in the living room and preparing for the big day, Christmas. Zelda didn’t know an awful lot about the holiday but Marie made sure to fill her in on anything that she was unsure about. 

Christmas Eve arrived quickly and the house was full of excitement. They started the day by going for a walk as the sun rose to look at all the Christmas lights in the town. It was warm, even in the morning, which Zelda certainly wasn’t used to, but Marie gave her a protection spell to stop her pale skin getting burnt and kept an eye on her to make sure she didn’t get dehydrated or too hot. 

After the walk, they all got ready to go to the Christmas Eve bonfire, which Marie had told Zelda was a traditional event that happened every year, where beautiful bonfires lit up the Mississippi River. Zelda found the idea rather strange, but she enjoyed seeing them all the same. 

Afterwards, they all had an early night, ready for the big day tomorrow. “Are you excited mon amour?” Marie asked as they were cuddled in bed in their room. Zelda turned in her arms so she was facing her.

“I am actually! It’ll be fun.” She replied, snuggling into Marie’s embrace. Marie tightened her hold on her, stroking her fingers through her auburn curls as Zelda drifted off to sleep.

…

The sound of excitement from downstairs woke the couple early in the morning. Marie awoke with a smile, excited to spend Christmas day with her family and her girl. She woke Zelda with a kiss, much to the redhead’s appreciation. They got out of bed and got dressed for the day, but Marie stopped Zelda just as she was about to leave the room. 

“I wanted to give you your present before we see everyone else, on our own.” She told her with a smile and went over to her suitcase and pulled out a neatly wrapped gift. 

“Oh Marie, you didn’t need to get me anything!” Zelda gasped, though she was smiling. 

“Ah, but your pretty little smile makes it all worth it!” Marie replied, tapping her nose before sitting on the bed and pulling Zelda down to sit next to her. Zelda laughed as she cuddled into Marie’s side and took the present from her. 

She unwrapped it and felt her eyes tear up when she saw what was inside. It was the most beautiful necklace, an emerald stone on a golden chain. “Oh Marie.” She sighed, looking up at her girlfriend with tears in her eyes. 

“Do you like it ma belle?” Marie asked.

“I love it! Thank you!” Zelda wrapped her arms around her and hugged her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Marie took the necklace from her and carefully put it around Zelda’s neck, smiling when she noticed the stone matched her eyes perfectly. 

“There, beautiful.” She kissed Zelda gently, feeling her smile against her lips. 

“I got you something as well.” Zelda said shyly, pulling a small bag out from her suitcase beside her and passing it to Marie. She carefully opened it to see a blue silk headscarf neatly folded in the bag. 

“Aw Zee, thank you darling.” Marie smiled and pulled Zelda close to her, kissing her. 

“Is it okay?” Zelda shyly asked.

“It’s perfect, you’re perfect. I love you.” Marie replied, continuing to hold her close as she kissed her again. She could feel Zelda smiling against her lips, which made her smile also. She loved seeing her happy.

…

They eventually made their way downstairs to where the rest of the family were gathered around the Christmas tree, all waiting to open presents. They all settled down around the living room, Marie and Zelda sharing a rather small armchair which resulted in Zelda sitting more on Marie’s lap than the actual chair, whilst the rest of the family were on the sofas and the floor.

The room was full of laughter and joy as presents were exchanged and unwrapped. Everyone was happy, including Zelda.

After Marie’s father had cleared away all the mess the wrapping paper had left behind and most of the family had gone to the kitchen to help cook dinner, Marie pulled Zelda aside and into the hallway. 

“I just wanted to check on you without all the family around. How are you doing?” She asked her, pulling her close by the waist and kissing her forehead. 

“I’m really enjoying it, surprisingly. Thank you for bringing me here Marie, this is the best Solstice, sorry Christmas, I’ve ever had.” Zelda replied, smiling up at her. 

“Aw Zels, I’m glad.” Marie hugged her. 

Zelda pulled back and smiled at her. “Marie, look up.”

Marie glanced up to see mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. She smiled and pulled Zelda into a kiss, entangling her fingers in her hair and holding her close. Zelda wrapped her arms around her neck as she kissed her back.

Marie pulled away gently and looked at Zelda fondly. 

“Happy Solstice Zelda, ma cherie.”

“Merry Christmas Marie, mon amour.”


End file.
